Malver
Malver is the hero of the Scorpion Cell. Description A man who conquered the dunes by himself and lived out most of his life in solitude in the Western Sahara. A man most people speak of only in whispers and whose enemies dare not name at all. Malver's existence has only been recently uncovered due to past encounters with him almost never leaving any survivors behind. He is believed to have been affiliated with the first leader of the Scorpion Cell, Rashidi, from the beginning, as well as being introduced to Yuri through him after the Cell was included into the Epsilon Army. Since then, Malver follows the orders of Yuri's proselytes, but he is not afraid to remind them that, given Scorpion Cell is ever betrayed, their lives would be forfeit. Malver has retained a special place among Yuri's ranks as he is one of the few people in the world to have mastered psychic abilities completely on his own through intense meditation. He spent years trying to learn how to move objects with his mind, which resulted in him creating a weapon made purely with psychokinesis. He perfected the psychic movement of matter down to the molecular level with this power manifesting itself as a blade. This blade is so thin, it can cut through even the thickest of armor like cloth. Additionally, Malver specializes in dampening and even suppressing the cognitive abilities of others, allowing Malver to physically and mentally compromise his opponents, making them slower, weaker and more susceptible to damage. To further augment his abilities as an assassin, Epsilon has granted Malver the exclusive use of a man-portable Chimera Core, permanently rendering him invisible to the naked eye and radar. Naturally, Yuri is not one to leave such a powerful piece of equipment in the hands of a potential enemy and has therefore ordered 'failsafes' to be installed in the core in the event of Malver turning against the Epsilon. Overview Appearance * Malver appears in Singularity alongside a Virus and later, a PsiCorps Trooper to disrupt the peace in the Korean border. * Malver and Rahn worked together to reinforce the Epsilon base on Bodensee, Germany, during the course of Divergence. Both of them can die without compromising the mission after they reached the base. Assessment Pros * Always stealth and doesn't need to reveal himself when attack. * Good against all types of unit. * Great at harassing unsuspecting enemy units without detection capabilities. * Deploy to suppress enemy units making them weaker and less firepower in a wide zone. * Can garrison structures. * If any units is destroyed or killed by Malver, the EVA will not alert "unit lost". * Can detect cloaked and submerged units. * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles. * Can self-heal. * Immune to poison clouds and radiation. * Being a hero, cannot be mind-controlled and abducted, as well as immune to confusion rays. Cons * Lightly armored. * Weak against stealth detection. * Cannot attack structures and aircraft. * Cannot attack while garrisoning structures. * Cannot attack while suppressing enemy units. * Only one may be present at a time. Quotes He is voiced by Zenothist. When selected * Who needs to die? * Nothing lasts forever. * Hope and despair. * Malver, at your service. When ordered to move * The shadows belong to me. * We are unstoppable. * Under the guidance of Scorpion Cell. * I can feel their presence. * Bring me to them. When ordered to attack * He won't be missed. * Only the foolish die young. * Time to close those eyes. * Only ''I will hear their screams'' * You have my permission to die. When ordered to deploy * They stand no chance. * The weak shall grow weaker. * Use every subterfuge. * They will all fall. * Even the mighty shall fall. When under fire * Impossible! * I've been spotted! * Merely a flesh wound. * You only delay the inevitable. * I'll have his head for this! See also * Libra * Rahn Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:Scorpion Cell Category:Hero